leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-68.95.248.177-20121216205333/@comment-5606883-20121219021926
About Kayle's E procing Ravenous Hydra- no it will not because her AA are considered "ranged" when her E is up- so I would never recommend you building that on her since in a fight you want her E up 24/7 and at most, it will be on cooldown for 6 seconds (no CDR) so thats only 6 seconds of it procing. The same goes with Runaan's Hurricane, in case you were gonna ask, it will only proc while her E is up, and stop once it goes on cooldown. Runaan's is -more useful- on Kayle than Hydra, but I still wouldn't recommend building it on her b/c there are better AS items for her. Now, with your build.... It...its messed...I think you're trying to combine two different builds and call it "hybrid" but it can be alot better. First, like Simoncr1s said, Hybrid Kayle doesn't have good synergy with crits, but it -is- viable as a late game buy. The Statikk Shiv is possible to get on an ADC Kayle build (but once again, since the Hurricane is only ~70% effective on Kayle, I wouldn't recommend it, instead I'd say to just get the good ol' Phantom Dancer). Going on the assumption that you're looking for a Hybrid Kayle build, I can help you there :) First, with your starting items- boots+3pots works perfectly fine with Kayle and is a safe pick for the lane- however if you are sure you know who your lane opponent is gonna be and they aren't a counter to Kayle (for ex: Lee Sin = counter) then you should try starting out with a Dorans Ring. Its passive really helps you keep her mana high, and all of her abilities have an AP scaling so its a safe pick. Secondly, I always (99% of the time) rush the Hextech Gunblade with her b/c her Q works nicely with spell vamp early game and -amazingly- late game (healing ~170hp) and with the CDR from Nashor's you can get that heal every 6 seconds. Also, Kayle's E is unique with Spellvamp, it applies to the main target and everyone hit with the splash (including minions) and even though its only 33%, in a group of enemies the heal really adds up quickly. Not to mention that the Hextech gives good AD and great AP bonuses AND it also gives lifesteal! =) Lastly, I think your build overall needs some work. Blade of the Ruined Derp isn't a good choice for Kayle, yes it's active would give a good heal in a fight and hurt the enemy but there are better items for her. I would say to get a Bloodthirster instead, it gives the most AD in the game when stacked and +28% lifesteal (added with Hextech) and since Kayle loves Attack Speed, higher lifesteal and higher AD is more effective with her. Also, I wouldn't get Guinsoo's. Its hard to get all the stacks and its passive only procs at 50%hp. The standard build that I use for Hybrid Kayle (and it works very well for me) is: Boots+2hp, 1mana pots > Hextech Gunblade (rushed) > Berserker's Greaves > Stinger (to be built into Nashor's Tooth) > Bloodthirster > Nashor's Tooth > 2 situational items. (I usually get a Guardian Angel and a 2nd Bloodthirster) All together: Berserker Greaves, Hextech Gunblade, Nashor's Tooth, Bloodthirster, 2 situational items. Remember that every game is different, don't follow my build order for every game- if you're losing your lane, grab a Doran's and get some defensive boots for example. Also the two situational items depend entirely on how you're doing and what the enemy is building- if the enemy is stacking armor, then get a Last Whisper/ are you being focused in every fight and dying too quickly, then get a Guardian Angel early and maybe some defensive items like a Hexdrinker for example. I hope I helped and if you have any questions I'll be sure to reply! :)